


Chicken

by ashangel94



Series: Inktober Prompts [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, not so much of a coupley one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/ashangel94
Summary: A snippet from the time between the Farm and the Prison.





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop I'm writing on is mine. *Un-beta'd

It’s been somewhere around two months since the farm was overrun. We traveled from small town to small town, never being able to stay more than two or three days before there were too many walkers to handle. Finally it looked like our luck was turning around, Glenn spotted a self storage facility. It was one of those places that had rows of containers that look like a bunch of garages next to one another and it had fencing that went all around it and a gate that could be closed with the bike lock we found from one of the many houses we had stayed in. 

Rick asked you, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie to help him sweep through the aisles and check the fence’s perimeter to make sure it wasn’t breached anywhere. You and Daryl set off in opposite directions along the fence with your bow and his crossbow, planning to meet in the back and work to the front if they find no holes in the fence. Maggie, Glenn, and Rick start down the first aisle, keeping in a tight formation so there are no surprises. 

You quickly make your way down the fence line, scanning every inch for any weakness or walker. Everything is fine with your half and you spot Daryl coming up from the other side, he gives you a silent nod that you interpret to mean his side was clear and you return the gesture, while moving to indicate you should both head down the first row of containers in the back. 

There was five rows of ten containers each, and from what you can see, every door is still closed. You both make your way to the center row and meet back up with the others. 

“Fence is solid, didn’t see any walkers in the rows, doors are all down, didn’t check for locks on all of them,” Daryl reported to Rick.

Rick nods, “Same for the other rows. We can secure a container in the middle for tonight and in the morning we can go to each and check more thoroughly.” 

Everyone agrees with that plan and you all turn to the center container preparing for the worst they all ready their weapons, but you stop Rick before he cuts the lock off. You gently rap your knuckles against the metal, it’s not loud enough to be heard beyond this one container, but anything inside would definitely react to the noise. Hearing nothing moving inside, but still readying your bow you back up for Rick to cut the lock. None of you were prepared for what was inside. 

All of your eyes widened and you were stunned speechless until Glenn spoke up, “Is, is everyone else seeing what I am seeing?” 

“Are you seeing a storage container filled with chicken trinkets, rubber chickens, what looks like four chicken lamps and a full on chicken costume?” Maggie asked back. 

“Can we all agree, we never saw this, this container doesn’t exist, lock it and pick a different one?” You say to the group, who all silently nod and Rick closes the door as you prepare to open up the next container. 

Thankfully the next container only had an old sofa and a couple dressers inside, you all agree it will be perfect for tonight. Lori will have something better to sleep on and the dressers can be used to block the door. Maggie, Glenn, and Rick all head back to the entrance to bring the others inside, leaving you and Daryl to start moving the dressers to make more room. 

It was maybe two minutes alone before you snorted and nudged Daryl, “Hey, did you hear about the hen that could only lay eggs in the winter?” He gave you such a dead stare that you couldn’t help but start giggling, “She was no spring chicken!” 

He just shook his head, causing you to breakdown even more with laughter. By the time the group had returned, you had tears in your eyes and Daryl was groaning with his hands on his face. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Rick asked looking to Daryl, who just shook his head, mumbling something about bad jokes. 

The group settled into the container, and you managed to calm your laughter, moving to give Carol a hand with figuring out which of the rations will be eaten tonight. When you noticed you had a few cans of the same thing, you knew it had to be the meal tonight. With a big grin, you told Carol to grab the camping stove and to tell everyone it’s a surprise if they ask. 

Twenty minutes later, you dish out even portions to everyone and when they finally ask what the big surprise is, you take great pleasure in saying, “Chicken soup.”

Rick snorts, Maggie grins right back at you, Glenn chokes on the spoonful he just put in his mouth, and Daryl just groaned again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Took forever to get this one into words. Changed the plot like 3 times. Still struggling to think of plots for some of the upcoming words.   
> Feel free to comment requesting something from the list, and if I don't have my own preplanned idea it might get used. (In which case I will credit and maybe set it as a gift for whoever requests it). The list is in the series description.


End file.
